What The Fail!
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: Complete. When crossovers go terribly wrong. Digimon Frontier and Naruto characters find themselves as Pokemon. Oh dear, this won't end well. Naruto/Digimon Frontier/Pokemon x-over KouiSaku. Sequel: Did You Think We Were Done Yet.
1. Prologue

Title: What. The. Fail!

Author: AppleL0V3R

Chapter Zero - Prologue

Disclaimer: if you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine. My two best friends invited this as a comic I'm merely putting it into words. Round of applause for their awesome job.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

A shadowy, oversized, cat-like figure raced to call forth the beings she desired.

Serina had tried and failed to warn her of her plan to bring other worldly beings into their own. Not all were good, but the cat figure was simply too stubborn to listen. Well now she was simply going to have to figure that out on her own. But hopefully she would figure that out soon.

Very soon.

But there weren't any guarantees on that particular tidbit.

* * *

OMG, can you say short. I know I'm sorry. This is my shortest update_ever_. Still, I'm hoping for some positive feed back because chapter one is nearly done. Should be posted and beta-read by next friday. Again sorry for the shortness, but I'm curious as to how you'll take to it. Review please. Critisim is forever welcome.


	2. My Luck

Title: What. The. Fail!

Author: AppleL0V3R

Beta-reader: Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

Chapter: One - My Luck

Disclaimer: if you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine. My two best friends invited this as a comic. I'm merely putting it into words. Round of applause for their awesome job.

Note: This is from Kouichi's POV

..:Xx0o0xX:..

What the heck? I found myself hanging from a tree branch by my teeth. First off, how does that work? Second, why am I hanging on to a branch by my teeth? It's starting to hurt.

CRACK

Uh-oh. That's not good. The branch started cracking, which means it will eventually break. Not good at all..

CRACK

Another crack? How many more before it breaks? Where is Kouji? Actually, where am I? Not that it matters anyway.

CRACK

Three. The branch broke all the way. I don't think Kouji's going to save me this time.

Suddenly, "WHAT THE-!" Thud. Well that's anti-climatic. Wait a minute, what was that voice. It sounded like Takuya.

"Get off, get off, get off!" That same voice shouted. That's definitely Takuya. I hurried to get off and found I had fallen on a yellow mouse-rabbit…thing. What is that? It can't be Takuya. Where are the dorky goggles? And what's with the headband? Something's definitely not right here.

"What was that for?!" the same mouse-rabbit…thing exclaimed.

"G-go-" I didn't even finish. Why?

"What did you think you were doing?!" That's why.

"I-I-"

"Are you crazy or something?!"

"N-n-"

"What am I saying? Of course you are!"

"NA-RU-TO!!" Suddenly a pink fluff ball was on the mouse-rabbit…thing's head and it fell face flat into the ground. Then it turned to me. Uh-oh.

Taking a second look, I realized the spitfire from seconds ago had immediately vanished from it's emerald green eyes. Does it suffer from multiple personality disorder? Great.

"Sorry about him." it apologized in a feminine voice. So it's a she. Okay. "He tends to jump the knife." Well, I can see that.

"Sakura-chan" the mouse-rabbit…thing, who I'm guessing goes by Naruto, whined to the pink fluff ball that I'm guessing is Sakura. "Your mean"

"And you're an insensitive moron." She snapped back, returning to her fiery state. "Can't you see he was trying to talk?!"

"Oh" Naruto stated rather dumbly, He's a bit slow isn't he? He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly in the universal pose for nervousness "Well still, why did you jump on me?"

"I-I didn't." I tried to correct

"Oh yeah? Then-mm"

"Sorry, continue"

"I was hanging from a branch and it broke."

"What were you doing in a tree?"

"I d-don't know"

"Excuse me." a tall blue and black dog-like creature pushed in between us, grabbing the broken branch. It sounds familiar, like Kouji. Is it though? Naruto sounds like Takuya. Could there be someone else they know that sounds like Kouji? I glanced over and Sakura seemed to be trying to figure out the dog-like creature's identity. She seems like the smarter of the two, so if she doesn't recognize the creature then perhaps it is Kouji.

Speaking of Kouji, where is he? Looking around I realized he had already walked away. I turned around and followed in the direction he had come from.

"Hey wait! I'm not done with you yet!"

"Shut up and follow, Baka!"

"OW! Sakura-chan! That hurt!"

Those two are loud. They're following too. If that really is Kouji then we're going to have some problems. Once I had reached the dog-like creature, he was trying to lift something out of the ground. The something being short, stubby kicking legs and a tail on fire.

"Stop it! Hey, stop - Kouji! Ow!" So I was right, it is Kouji. Thank you muffled Takuya voice.

"you're the one who got yourself stuck in a hole. Upside down, too."

"So? Just get me out!"

"I'm trying!"

I'm going to have a massive headache by the end of today, aren't I?

"Uh…Kouji, want some help?"

"Sure" He sounded reluctant, like he would rather leave the Takuya voice in the hole. Of course he wouldn't though.

Moving to Kouji's side, I quickly placed forth my help by pulling on Takuya's legs while avoiding the burning tail.

Sakura caught on immediately and moved to the side Kouji wasn't on and lent a helping hand. Naruto, though, seemed to be trying to figure the whole situation out.

"How about we all pull on three?" Sakura asked when our attempts weren't working. Then she turned to Naruto, "And Naruto, get over here, your help would be appreciated."

"Hey, K-kouji? W-what's going on? Pull on what?!" Takuya questioned hesitantly.

"You, of course." Kouji returned.

"Alright" Sakura cut in, "One."

"Two." Kouji continued.

"Three!" Naruto shouted. And with a sharp yank Takuya was out of the hole and airborne. With a thud Takuya had landed on top of Naruto; after a second Sakura began laughing and another voice joined her. Not one I knew either.

Sakura and Kouji whipped around to face where the new voice had resonated from. A mouse-like creature with large ears.

"Alright, this is good. Most of you are together. I'll be right back with the others and don't put out Takuya's tail, it's supposed to be on fire."

Simultaneously Naruto and Takuya opened their mouths. They were cut off though, "I will explain later." Then the feminine sounding voice paused. "Bye" and was gone. Well that was odd.

Sakura sighed and I realized she had tensed out of the potential enemy. Why though? Kouji hadn't even tensed, is she paranoid?

But of course it'd be just my luck that a primate would chose that moment to storm in exclaiming, "Who broke my tree?!"

Uh-oh. The tree I was hanging from.. Broken branch…that Kouji is now holding. Kouji is lethal with a potential weapon. Not good.

Kouji on the other hand is ready for any fight that might ensue and doesn't seem too worried.

But the primate didn't charge at Kouji, it charge at me with gloved raised fists. Like I said, just my luck.

* * *

So? I know, I took forever to update, but I did. See, Katt? Are you happy now? Review please. Criticism is forever welcome.


	3. The Other Side

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter:** Two – The Other Side

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Word Count: **2,565

**Disclaimer:** if you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine. My two best friends invented this as a comic. I'm merely putting it into words. Round of applause for their awesome job.

**Note:** I settled on a pairing: Kimura, Kouichi and Haruno, Sakura.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

**Deidara's POV**

With an abrupt thump, I found myself face planted in the ground, "What the heck, un?" were the first words out of my mouth. When I got no answer, I automatically assumed who'd shoved me face first in the ground.

So I tried to get up…nothing moved. I couldn't feel any of my limbs. What the…? Itachi wouldn't feel threatened enough to incapacitate me. Damn him for not thinking of me as a threat.

A furry appendage pushed against my side until I was facing the sky,

Sky. What the…?! I was underground unless Itachi dragged me aboveground. Why would he do that?

A brown stripped, tan expressionless weasel was perched to look over me. Itachi's carefully blank face rushed to mind and I had the feeling that this weasel somehow _is_ Itachi. Kind of funny that he'd be turned into a weasel and all to.

Again the furry appendage was poking at me, this time though the intent was not to turn me over. Merely to spark a reaction. So I gave it to the Itachi-seeming mammal. "What, un?"

The weasel scowled, like it recognized my voice. "Deidara?" Yeah that's definitely Itachi's cold, nonchalant tone.

Seeing my chance to get under his skin I grinned, "You're a weasel. Did you know that, un?"

Predictably his scowl worsened which caused my grin to widen.. "And you're a ball. What would be your point?"…give it a second.

…"WHAT, UN?!" I'm a _ball_, a **ball**, for cring out loud. At least genius over here has limbs. I'm just a ball.

"Shut up, Deidara. Shouting woun't get you anywhere" Typical Itachi, just got to sound really smart and act all cool. Tch, whatever.

"Make me, un" I snapped back only to realize too late that with me being a ball and him having limbs meant…

Itachi used his tail to roll me back on my face. Damn him and his limbs…and tail too.

Determined not to ask the weasel for help, I wiggled. Tipping slightly to my left first, then to my right. It took a bit more wiggling to realize that I could move on my own.

Tilting with timed momentum. Duh! I should have known that.

So in a second I got my face out of the dirt to see the world around me at the angle it should be. I'm in a forest, I'm a ball in a forest, I'm a ball in some forest and stuck with a stoic, stick-up-his-ass teenager (AKA Itachi). Greeeeeat. Just great.

I glared at the abovementioned Uchiha. Of course he seemed unfazed by the action and he actually turned and padded away. I felt my eye twitch, but I still rolled after him.

Talk about dizzy; this is going to take a while to get used to.

"Wait up, un!" I exclaimed, when I found Itachi so far ahead and only got farther, but he did no such thing. Pompous asshole.

So I did what I thought would get him to stop, "Weasel, un!" Well that got a reaction.

He stopped and sent a bone chilling, warning glare over his shoulder, but he stopped all the same.

…I've been subjected to 'Tachi's glare one too many times, so I went unfazed. I began rolling again before I realized Itachi had picked up a faster pace than the previous one. Grr…stupid prodigy.

"Hey! Your supposed to stop and wait, un!" I shouted, pushing to keep up. He ignored me so I tried again, "Weasel, un!"

The human-animal whipped around. It wasn't in an angry or furious manner as one would expect. No it was a calm-as-you-please, quick, fluid motion that sent warning signals rushing through my mind.

Great, I just had to toe the line. Now I can end up dead, and it would be my fault for pushing my luck with this particular Uchiha.

What took me by surprise with the fact that his eyes were not red with black tomoe. They were simply onyx. Sure, it was a known fact that the Uchiha heir was nearly blind with how much he used his Kekkia Genkai.. Still, Itachi never let his real eye color show. I don't think anyone's seen it since he was a kid. Like ten or something.

So his pain-promising calm was totally ruined without the Sharingan. Still, that didn't mean he should be disregarded. Uchiha, Itachi is a deadly threat and should never be underestimated and I'm not stupid enough to do such a thing.

"Err…Weas–"

"I suggest you not call me that."

"Okay, but–"

"But nothing. Let's get going."

Fed up with him quietly cutting me off, I exclaimed, "Your Sharingan, un!"

He raised an eyebrow, "What of it?"

"It's deactivated, un" The eyebrow raised yet another notch.

"I'm well aware of that fact, Deidara. So, if that is all, let's be on our way."

I felt my eyebrow twitch. Does he _have_ to be a jerk about it? What am I saying, of course he does, he's Itachi. Nonetheless I still rolled after him.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

"Where are we going, un?" I complained for maybe the millionth time. It felt like we'd been walking for hours, and perhaps we had. With Itachi, you'd never really realize just how much time had passed simply because time dragged on by. What with his socially retarded nature and all.

As predicted he ignored me. Maybe I should blow something up…or call him weasel again. Well, actually, he already punted me quite a number of meters for calling him weasel one too many times. So there goes that idea, and the former doesn't work because I don't have arms.

Guess I'm screwed.

"Deidara." Itachi finally said quietly.

Uh oh.

"Yes Itachi, un?"

"Shut up."

I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"Okay, un.."

I stayed silent for a few seconds, then just to get under his skin, "But you didn't answer my question, un."

Throwing a shudder inducing glare over his shoulder, he continued to stride forward. And somehow, even though he is a WEASEL, he managed to be cool and mysterious about it. Tch, whatever.

I rolled my eyes and continued rolling. Well, until I hit something, a branch I think, and since I was rolling fast to keep up with Itachi's pace, I found myself airborne. Yeah, just because a gigantic bird was my per usual mode of transportation when I had a human body doesn't mean I like suddenly flying through the air.

My airborne experience was cut short by my slamming into something that I'm pretty sure wasn't the ground. Unfortunately, the force knocked whatever I'd hit into a more stable surface. The tree maybe since I fell on a branch.

On a branch.

Oh great. This is going to hurt.

THUD. I crashed into the ground.

Yeah, that hurt., really bad.

Instantly Itachi was back beside me. Not helping me. No, just curious as to the newcomers and if they were potential threats.

The black doll-like animal with a zipper for a mouth straightened itself out. I supposed that's what I slammed into. "Watch it." Said doll growled obviously thinking Itachi threw me at him.

"Sorry, un" I retorted, not really meaning it. If he has problems with it then that's his problem, not mine. Then it hit me, that sounds like Sasori's voice.

Only one way to find out, "Sasori, un?"

"Deidara?" He questioned in return. Then he groaned, "Great. Though it's quite interesting that you're a _ball_"

Growling, "Oh yeah? Well you're a doll, un" I shot back.

"Great, two seconds and there already at each other's throats." That sounded like Kisame.

"Kisame." Itachi greeted. Then, satisfied with knowing who the newcomers are, he turned and continued on.

Kisame is a small blue reptile of some sort. He instantly followed after Itachi, probably used to his partner-in-crime's behavior.

I looked after them and then back to my own partner. How is it that those two can get along well enough to be able to withstand each other, but Sasori and I can't go five minutes without arguing? I don't get that one. I mean, shouldn't it be the other way around? Oh well, not my problem.

So I rolled after them and Sasori floated beside me. Of course within minutes we were arguing about art. _Again_.

Finally fed up with us Kisame doubled back, grabbed the zipper on Sasori's mouth to zip it closed, and then proceeded to punt me far ahead of the group.

Great, three times in one day. Thanks Kisame.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

**Sakura's POV**

My first reaction was to sink into battle mode. Then it occurred that maybe the one named Kouji had it under control. He doesn't seem worried, anyway. So perhaps I'll sit back and if he needs help I'll lend it to him.

So I watched as the primate charged only to receive a sharp blow to the head sending the mammal into a tree a ways away.

Nice. Very nice.

**~Nice? That was **_**awesome**_**! CHA!~**

_Go away Inner._ I growled, not really fond of her shouting so loudly in my head.. But show of hands, who would?

_**someone**_** woke up on the wrong side of the mud puddle~**

Figuring it would save me a headache to just ignore her, I tuned her out.

**~HEY! Are you listening to me?!~**

_No._ I thought before I could help myself.

**~since you responded, yes you are...~**

I frowned. _Just get lost._

**~you know you're just telling yourself to get lost when you say that?~**

My eyebrow twitched and this time I threw a wall up to completely block her out. I waited for a few seconds and when I couldn't hear anything, I smiled satisfied that she wasn't parading through my mind like a mad women.

"Err, Sakura, are you okay?" Kouichi asked, snapping me out of my reverie. I realized that when I was dealing with Inner, I had made outward expressions instead of inward ones. Oops.

I nodded, "Yep, just dandy."

He blinked, still looking at me oddly, "if you say so."

"err, Kouji? Don't you think that's enough?" I heard either Takuya or Naruto ask. Since they both sound the same and all. Though it was probably Takuya who had asked. I turned to where Kouji stood, to find the primate charge once more only to get beat back once more.

Finally he settled into a stance as if he was going to actually try and hit the monkey quite far. Well, that would be the smarter move.

Though just as he was about to hit said monkey a small furry creature got in the way and accidentally took the hit. Poor thing. Odd thing was I thought I heard it say "looks like I'm blasting off again!" but it could have just been my imagination.

The primate on the other hand was frozen in place for a moment before shouting incoherent words while pointing at Kouji with his boxing gloves before dashing in the opposite direction.

Well I suppose that works.

"Hey, Kouji. I think your stance was off." What the heck is he talking about? Last I checked, there wasn't such a stance.

"Care to clarify?" Kouji all but growled.

"Sure." Takuya responded unfazed by Kouji's tone. So he took the branch from Kouji and settled into a fighting stance that I've never seen. "You see the batting stance is like this." He demonstrated. Batting stance? The heck? Then he started _singing_.

A little weirded out, I turned to Kouichi, "Err, Kouichi, what are they talking about?"

"Oh, can I try?" I heard Kouji ask and in my opinion sounded _way_ too innocent while he was at it. This probably won't end well for Takuya.

"Sure." Said boy in potential danger replied still chipper and oblivious.

So Kouji took the branch and simply wacked Takuya over the head. Of course a resounding "OW!" followed along with a tailored on, "I should have seen that one coming." I shook my head.

"Are they always like that?"

Kouichi nodded, "Don't worry, they're best friends."

I nodded in turn, understanding that one. Naruto sees Sasuke as his brother, and yet he's mummified him before. "I see."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Takuya glance at us.

"Hey Kouichi! Want to introduce us to your new _girlfriend_?!" Then a laugh flowed and I realized that it was Naruto. Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered that Kouichi was blushing a very bright shade of red. Still I headed straight for Naruto and resolved to simply jump on his head to make him face plant into the ground..

When I looked up, Kouji had just wacked Takuya again…and Kouichi is still where he was, though I think the red died down a lot. So I made my way back to him because he seemed the safest one to be around besides my idiot. And come to think of it, he still hadn't explained that batting stance thing.

"Kouichi, you still never explained that whole batting stance."

"Oh, um…it's for baseball. It's when your getting ready to hit the ball. Don't you know this game?"

I shook my head, which was filled with more questions, "Nope, never heard of it."

"Really, where do you come from?"

"Konohagakure no Sota. You?"

"…um, Shinjuku. Where is Konohagakure no Sota?"

"It's a large village in the Fire Country, oh and it's Konoha for short. And Shinjuku? I don't think I've ever heard of that one." Really, it's like we're from different worlds.

**~no kidding.~**

"It's just outside of Tokyo . I haven't heard of Konohagaku – err I mean Konoha."

"That's pretty odd, Konoha is widely known where I come from. So either you've been living under a rock, or we're from really different societies."

"I don't know, it could also be this whole transformed into odd animals thing could be it too." I considered that one, that could be it too.

"Right. And there was that mouse with large ears not to long ago. Maybe it knows something."

"SHE! I'm a she! Get it right!" Well, they do say speak of the devil and he shall appear, though in this case the he would be a she. Said she had marched up to me…and is only half my height. Okay that's really…something…though she is cute, I'll give her that. I mean it's like she's a little kid.

"Oh, um…sorry?"

"You'd better be, and I have the other members with me so I'll explain."

I looked around her, to find a brown fox with rabbit-like ears and an orange hat on its head, a small black and white bird with a pink hat, a blue and white creature, and lastly a black and grey wolf-like mammal.

* * *

I updated. Sorry it took so long. You can thank ZOMGiwantpieNAAOOW that I actually got around to this chapter, she forced me to finish. By the way Katt, you happy now? Also I firgured I should mention Izumi is a Starly, Tomoki is an Eevee, Junpei is a Munchlax, Kouichi is a sandshrew, Kouji is a Riolu, Takuya is a Charmander, Sakura is a Jigglepuff, Naruto is a Pikachu, Kakashi is a Mightyena, Itachi is Furret, Deidara is a Voltorb, Sasori is a Banette, and Kisame is a Croconaw. Review please. Criticism is forever welcome.


	4. A Penny For Your Thoughts?

**Chapter:** Three – A Penny For Your Thoughts?

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Word Count: **2,234

**Disclaimer:** if you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine. My two best friends invented this as a comic. I'm merely putting it into words. Round of applause for their awesome job.

**Note:** this chapter was not beta-ed so I apologize for any grammatical errors and such.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

**Kouji's POV**

What the…? It seems the little mouse thing with over sized ears is back. And it seems to be bothering that Sakura girl, as well as nii-san. It seems nii-san has taken a liking to her, too. So I guess she's okay though the other one, not so much. Question is, who are these new guys?

"Okay. Listen up. I don't want to have to repeat myself. So–" And from there I couldn't make out anything, but I'm pretty sure she said something about equivalent exchange. I realized I wasn't the only lost one.

"OKAY!" the pink puff ball exclaimed. "We can't understand you when you talk so fast. Try slowing down and getting straight to the point." Wow. Took the words right out of my mouth.

Instantly the yellow mouse looked sheepish, "Oops. Sorry. Aaaaaannnnyway. Short and simple you were brought here by my mother and turned into pokemon."

"Pokemon?" the other yellow mouse question, scratching the back of his head.

Pinky rolled her eyes, "Yes Naruto. Pokemon that's what she said after all." How much do you wanna bet this is one big scam?

"Wait." Tomoki's voice sounded from the brown fox. That must be Tomoki then. So then two of the other three must be Izumi and Junpei "You mean like as in _pokemon_?" Is he deaf or what? They established that twice.

Takuya's eyes widen, "As in the _game_ pokemon." Oh no. Not happening. I'd call this a hoax if it weren't for the tail and everyone in strange animal like bodies.

"So we're…in a…video game" Izumi's voice resounded from the bird shaped animal. Okay, last one is Junpei. The dog or the white and blue lazy looking creature? I'm going with the latter on this one. So who is the last one? Maybe Pinky and Blondy know, or someone knew…

"No, nononononono. You're not in a video game. Your just…in a dimension other than your own." Another dimension? She expects us to believe that?

"Really? So then do these dimensions have names? Like ours for example." Pinky wondered aloud sounding as skeptic as I felt.

"Oh that easy. This is the Pokemon world," I felt my eyebrow twitch. Of course. Tch, whatever. "you" she's talking to Sakura on this one "and your two buddies" so the other one is with them "are from the Naruto world." Naruto…world…as in after Blondy? That's just not right. That world must be in chaos and discord. That is if she speaks the truth.

"Two?" Pinky questioned, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "Naruto and who?"

"I'm heartbroken Sakura. My own student doesn't even recognize me." What the…? Talk about dramatic.

Pinky blinked, "Kakashi….sama?"

Then Blondy blinked then opened his mouth. Oh no. Why do I got the feeling my ears are going to suffer? "Kakashi-sensei!" Ow.

Then Pinky trounced on Blondy's head once more. "Naruto, do you have to be so loud? I'm happy to see him too, but it hasn't even been a _hour_ since we last saw him."

"Oh" Blondy was scratching the back of his head again, "oops." Again my eyebrow twitched. Blondy is just like another Goggle Head.

"oops my butt," Pinky grumbled.

Then Goggle Head opened his mouth. Need I mention the mischievous glint in his eyes? "You know what Sakura?"

Snapped out of her reverie she looked up, looking completely pleasant once more. "What?"

"You and Kouji could be brother and sister." What?! No way. I mean she's kinda bipolar. Wait, that wasn't the mischievous thing he was going to say. Oh no. "in-law" Oh he is sooooo dead. Remembering I still had the branch in my hand, I stalked forward with the branch raised enough to look threatening. Instantly he shrunk back with a squeaked 'sorry'. Whatever. I looked to Nii-san, I don't think I've seen him so red. Is he sick? On instinct I lifted my arm, placing my hand against his forehead. It's kinda warm…then he's catching a cold? That's not good.

"Kouichi, are you okay." And he turned an even darker shade of red.

"Alright. Any more questions?" The yellow mouse interjected. Yeah, are you _serious_?

Pinky and Blondy looked between each other, "Are there...others...here?" Pinky asked timidly. It's like the whole in-law thing didn't even faze her. Why not? And there are more of them? How many?

The pokemon guide looked at her for a moment, completely puzzled. "What do you mean 'others'?"

Pinky sighed, "like from their 'world' or our 'world'" Not on this end, at least I don't think there are. She still doesn't seem to believe the whole 'other dimensions' thing.

Blondy looked up, "Yeah, like ours specifically."

The mouse caught on immediately "Oh yeah Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kabuto and some of Akatsuki." What? How can you have _some_ of a person.

Again the two shared a look, but this time the Kakashi guy was included. What's going here? "I see." Kakashi was the one to speak this time. "I have a question as well." He looked at Blondy. Seriously? What the hell is going on here?

Again the mouse was confused. "And that would be? I don't have telepathy you know" Then she was muttering under her breath about evil demons who are reluctantly helpful to the good guys.

"Biju"

"Are you implying that your demon problems are my fault?" the mouse who was still yet to be named asked in a 'seemingly' pleasant tone.

Pinky raised her eyebrow and Blondy looked miffed. "No. I'm implying about Naruto"

"Oh. Simply they can't come here. It's still inside him it's just completely immobilized and powerless. So no, he can't drag Blondy over here into unconsciousness ." And I repeat. What the hell?

"I see." Kakashi stated, nodding.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" Goggle Head exclaimed. Good timing, and here I thought he had bad timing.

Pinky blinked, "Oh um. Which part?"

"Everything!" Junpei cut in.

"Oh, well. That's a very long and uncomfortable story. I'm sure you understand." I unconsciously shifted. Boy do I understand that one. I couldn't help but glance it my nii-san. I understand completely.

"Why?" Tomoki persisted. Drop it. I found myself thinking

"Simply because it is, unless our guide would like to give it a go."

She took a deep breath, "It's a world of ninja, Naruto has a nine-tailed demon fox sealed inside him, Sasuke was good but he turned evil for personal reasons, Orochimaru and Kabuto are evil as is Akatsuki, which by the way is an organization not a person."

"Well, that was amazingly simple." Pinky stated in monotone. No kidding. Though I wonder why this Sasuke person turned sides. Wait. Did she say ninja? They sure don't seem like ninjas.

"Yeah." Blondy agreed and for once wasn't loud about it.

"Um question." Izumi asked. "Why did this Sasuke person turn sides?"

"_Personal Reasons_" The mouse specified. _Uncomfortable subject_ was the translation in my head.

"Oh, okay then" She looked from Pinky to Blondy to Kakashi but accepted the fact anyway.

Goggle Head raised his hand. I'm not kidding, he _raised_ his hand. Newsflash, we aren't in class anymore. "Yes, Takuya?"

"What is your name?" I blinked. That's right she hasn't told us yet.

She blinked too. "Oh right, I haven't said that yet, have I? Right well my name is Serina" Talk about ADHD.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Whatever goes up must come down, and Meowth was certainly no exception. So after getting batted high in the sky, courtesy of Kouji he went soaring. When he finally came down he crashed into the ball known as Deidara. Of course every action has a reaction. So Deidara was sent flying into Sasori who in turn crashed into Kisame who landed on Itachi. Well at least Deidara and Sasori weren't fighting over art anymore.

When Meowth was able to stand he took one look at the dangerous bunch and fled before any danger could befall him once more.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

**Sasuke's POV**

I had already gotten used to this body. I'm stuck as a dog once more. I say once more because a long time ago, Naruto had turned me into a dog because I had purposely pissed him off and Sakura had to figure out away to reverse the jutsu. I don't think he did it this time though. It's not logically possible. So I continued exploring my location. Somehow I had ended up in the forest, when I was in the underground hideout. No matter, I'll figure out what happened. It's far to elaborate and real for a genjutsu, besides nothing happens when I try using pain to break the 'genjutsu'

So for now I'll scout the area for potential danger.

Orochimaru is back at where we first ended up. He ended up as a purple snake. How fitting. And Kabuto is some sort of overgrown crab, he is tending to Orochimaru with checkups, 'Making sure he is alright'. Pfft. Whatever. It's pretty pathetic if you ask me.

Oh well, I don't plan to deal with them for much longer. I'll defect soon enough, Orochimaru has nothing more to offer. Then what though? Killing Itachi for what he's done of course. But then what? Return to Konoha? Or a different village. Dobe and Pinky would be nice to have around again. They're the closest thing to family that I have. But they surely won't ever accept me as a comrade again. Not after what I've done. Surely Dobe regrets telling me that I'm like a brother to him. Or that Pinky told me she loved me. I wish she'd had meant as a brother, that way the feelings would have been mutual. But everything's changed.

That's something to think about later on though.

Out of nowhere something crashed into me. Puzzle is, is that it was going so fast that I hadn't noticed it until it crashed into. So that would be categorized as a reckless threat, but a threat none the less. When I looked, I was faced with a small brown dinosaur that had a bone mask covering its face. Is there something mentally wrong with him? But having a bone mask on one's face and being reckless don't exactly match. So who or what is this thing?

"Sorry." It stated immediately before it was on its feet and had disappeared.

Well that was certainly…odd. Not my problem though. If it's not threatening me then it's not my business to care. So I shifted so my feet were under me and pushed myself to my feet to continue my fast paced scouting.

When I found the area to be clear, I turned back and headed for Orochimaru. Might as well report back to the old fool so he doesn't get suspicious of my intent to turn on him.

"Area is clear. No potential danger that I could find" Except that odd small dinosaur creature, but he didn't need to know about that. It was of no importance.

"Good." Orochimaru hissed out. Why do I stick around him again? Oh yeah to get stronger. Tch. I made a mistake there. If I had stayed in Konoha I'd stand a better chance of being stronger. Orochimaru is weak. And I'd be closer to finding Itachi, not this game of help me and I'll **say** I'll help you that Orochimaru seems to love oh so much. Whatever.

It's been nearly three years, he has to switch bodies soon. I wonder how he will accomplish that with the animal state that we are in. That'll be quite amusing to watch him try. Not that it'll happen of course, he's delusional if he thinks he can win in a fight against me.

Talking reached my ears. Kabuto and Orochimaru didn't seem to hear. Of course no, I have the better hearing out of the three of us so I stood up and walked toward where the noise was coming from.

Imagine my surprise.

* * *

Katt: No Meowths or Itachis were harmed in the making of this fanfic. Takuya received a bad headache, however.

Apple: Katt is one of the two best friends who created the comic for this. And for those of you don't know Katt's pen name is ZOMGiwantpieNAAOOW.(it could be NOOAAW though so if your looking it up and it doesn't come up switch the a and the o.) Katt is also my accomplice in my digimon frontier related stories. Round of applause to her.

Katt: LOL imma digi frontier expert cuz I'm…YET ANOTHER CRAZED KOUJI FANGIRL BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Apple: um yeah, I just seriously like the anime, I have no obsession unlike _some people_.

Katt: SHUN THE NONE BELIEVER!!!

Apple: Mmkay then Katt. We kinda have to wrap this up.

Katt: lalalala I can't hear you, I'm shunning your existence for not worshipping ! BAI PEOPLES!!

Apple: As for Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto. Sasuke is a Umbreon, Orochimaru is an Arboc, and Kabuto is well a Kabuto. Funny, ne? By the way a cookie to those who can figure out who was talking. Review please. Constructive criticism is forever welcome.


	5. Switching Perspectives Is Fun

**Chapter:** Four – Switching Perspectives Is Fun

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Word Count: **1,427

**Disclaimer:** if you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine. My two best friends invented this as a comic. I'm merely putting it into words. Round of applause for their awesome job.

**Note:** Warning – read the title of the chapter and please don't bite my head off for switching POVs constantly and not going anywhere with this chapter. This chapter also was not beta-read, so my apologies for mistakes and what not.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

**Sakura's POV**

Serina went on to explain everything else about what we are and such. On cue she finished speaking I felt a presence near the clearing we found ourselves in when this whole thing started. It seemed so familiar, but I couldn't completely place it. I no longer had chakra so I couldn't probe it in that sense, but that didn't mean that years of training didn't allow me to be hyperaware of my surroundings. Kakashi-sama and Naruto must have both felt it as well because simultaneously all three of us turned to the source.

And, for a moment, I think I felt my heart stop.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

**Itachi's POV**

I'm really going to kill Deidara one of these days. Really, I found myself underneath Kisame and Sasori. In human form it be unbearable, now in this form where I'm this small creature that is of my namesake, and I have this miniature crocodile on top of me along with a doll on top of him. How pleasant. And when you look at the facts this was original Deidara's fault, he is the one who catapulted into Sasori. So very obviously the blonde in the form of a ball is going to be killed when I get my claws on him. Which would be _after_ Kisame and Sasori get off me.

Though I think Kisame is unconscious.

And I repeat, Deidara will burn in hell for _this one_. It's not as bad as what he has attempted on other occasions. Still, Sharingan or no, he will suffer.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

**Naruto's POV**

When the little mouse, Serina, finally finished explaining everything and it clicked in my brain, I had the compulsion to turn around. I knew it was because of the lessons the Pervy Sage pounded into my head, the ones to pay attention to my surroundings had kicked in. As I expected, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei turned as well.

I couldn't help but freeze in my place as I looked at the dog-shaped pokemon before me.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

**Deidara's POV**

Ow, ow, ow. That's four by my count. What the hell slammed into me anyway? I rolled a bit past the group and when I opened up my eyes to see Sasori on top of Kisame and Kisame on top of Itachi I could help but laugh. Ha! Serves the jerk right.

Itachi's death glare that he really should copy right increased in intensity.

Oh shit.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

**Kabuto's POV**

I had watched out of the corner of my eye as Sasuke got up and left. Honestly, I don't like that kid. He's got an attitude problem and I know he's planning something. I just know it. And if he wasn't so valuable then I would have killed him at the Chunin Exams. But I didn't say anything, Sasuke is Lord Orochimaru's favorite until he switches to his body. Still, Sasuke maybe a childish brat but he isn't stupid, he knows what Lord Orochimaru has planned. What does he plan to do about it though? I'll figure it out.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

**Kakashi's POV**

Sakura and Naruto did a full one-eighty, I couldn't help but turn with them. Both froze, I know they did. It's got to be him, it can't be anyone else. And if he isn't, then fate has a way of playing cruel tricks on people. I myself didn't freeze, yes he was admittedly my favorite student, although he was plenty moody, and the most like me, but he matters so much more to them. What is he doing around here anyway? Did he hear us, by us I mean Serina, talking? I suppose he is confused unless someone already explained everything to him.

What move will he make now? If he recognizes us and it is him, that is.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

**Orochimaru's POV**

I allowed Kabuto to do his necessary checkups, but that didn't mean that I was clueless to Sasuke getting up and walking away. Yes, he is a rude brat that should learn to mind his manners, but he is also my next body. And for that reason alone I put up with him, besides he can't possibly defeat me. So even though he doesn't like it, he is doomed to be my container and he won't ever exact his silly, pointless revenge. That's not my problem though, my problem is Konoha.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

**Kouji's POV**

Once Serina finished her in detail and half off topic explanation, Blondy, Pinky, and Kakashi all did a one-eighty. They seemed to freeze in place too, but I couldn't figure out why. A black dog-shaped, red-eyed pokemon with golden rings around it's ears, tail and limbs and a golden oval on its forehead stood before us, its ears down and its hair in the back seemed to stick up in the shape of a ducks butt. What about this character make them freeze? Is he one of those people that Serina mentioned a while back? He's got to be, perhaps the one who switched sides. Sasuke, I think his name was?

..:Xx0o0xX:..

**Sasuke's POV**

A yellow mouse, a pink puffball, and a gray wolf all turned to face me the moment I set foot in the clearing. Immediately my brain supplied me with names. Dobe, Pinky, and Kakashi. My two former teammates froze and Kakashi seemed that way, but I knew he wasn't, it's not like him to freeze up at the sight of me. So that was the source of the talking. I sat down, might as well. Dobe's going to end up tripping over himself in telling me off and such so pointless gibberish or not I'll simply tolerate it. Because being subjected to his antics isn't something I've had the chance of in a long time. It'd be nice to tick of the blonde again. Who I wonder though, are the others? Maybe others from the rookie nine, or perhaps completely new people. Might as well stick around. I don't care to be around Orochimaru or his lackey Kabuto any how.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

**Kouichi's POV**

The dog like creature that Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi had froze at the sight of sat down as if it was resigning to the inevitable. Who is this person, one they obviously know, but of what importance does he hold? Serina mentioned a while ago about that Sasuke person who switched sides for personal reasons, would this be him? Why I wonder did he switch sides? And howimportant to Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi is he? A close friend who betrayed them maybe. Why though? He had friends, why would he turn on them? It makes no sense.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

**Third Person**

Kisame woke up, slowly, groggily. He tried to remember what happened. He was about to go kick Deidara and zip Sasori's mouth because they wouldn't drop their art argument, but something crashed into Deidara sending him into Sasori, who crashed into him and he landed on top of something slightly cushioning. He must have fallen unconscious. He proceeded to climb to his feet only to fall on his butt once more when something darted real fast out from under him. The next thing he knew, Itachi had pounced on Deidara with the intent to kill. What had the idiotic blond done _now_?

Then a thought occurred to him, he had fallen on something that had taken the impact of his fall. Something small, and most likely furry.

Oh shit.

* * *

Katt: Okay, no Deidara's were harmed in the making of this chapter, much to Itachi's disappointment.

Apple: Again sorry for the pointlessness. I started typing and this is how it ended up, Katt says I could use this as a way to show what happens when only three people review, three fav and four alert. By the way thank you to those awesome people who did this. Katt is of course excluded, she's my best friend and it was originally her idea so I thank her for this fun task. You should thank her to because she is the reason I update so quickly. Again round of applause to her.


	6. Arguing

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter:** Five – Arguing

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Word Count: **1,887

**Disclaimer:** if you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine. My two best friends invented this as a comic. I'm merely putting it into words. Round of applause for their awesome job.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

**Sakura's POV**

"YOU!" Naruto shouted as he shoved his finger in Sasuke's direction quite dramatically. Baka.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, "Me."

I sighed. And here comes the argument.

"Where have you been?!"

"I don't see why I should answer your questions."

"I do!"

"Of course _you _do"

"Dattebayo!" Okay, I think my head is starting to hurt. And I think Kouji is starting to get annoyed by the noise. But I've learned my lesson as far as trying to stop them from arguing. If I'm not mistaken they'll just be worse later on. That can't happen, though. It's not feasible here.

Kakashi-sama sighed. "Naruto, calm down."

"Why?!" Maybe you should tell him to be quiet.

"Because I said so." Great reason, sensei, just great.

"Kakashi-sama, why don't you try telling him to be quiet?" I suggested.

He glanced at me. Sasuke snorted though, "Like that's going to happen, he couldn't shut his mouth if his life depended on it."

Now my eyebrow twitched. Don't get me wrong, I still kinda like him, but I never noticed how rude he can be.

**~about time~**

_Shut up._

**~make me~**

This time I didn't answer.

Naruto wasted no time in trying to hit Sasuke for his commentary. I sighed for the second time and shook my head.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Kouichi asked.

I shook my head again, "Nope, they've always been like this."

"Kinda like Kouji and Takuya?"

"Yep."

Then I turned to Kakashi-sama, "When should we step in?"

"At the first sign of blood." He answered nonchalantly. Shouldn't we be more concerned? It has been years…

Serina chose that moment to speak up. "Pokemon don't bleed. Gore is like an incapability, here. They bruise though." Lovely. "Oh and you can't cuss." Double lovely. Not. Kouichi looked relieved though…

Kakashi-sama blinked, "I guess when they're black and blue."

I giggled, "Kakashi-sama, Sasuke _is_ black."

He seemed to be thinking about it, but then again he also to be thinking about something else…probably that _book_ of his. Wait, I turned to Serina, "Is _Icha Icha Paradise_ allowed here?"

"No. I swear it's like this world is made for five year olds."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Ha ha, Kakashi-sama"

Kakashi-sama seemed to go into an anime doom phase, and as if Naruto had been listening to the whole thing and not trying to kill Sasuke, he started laughing too. Sasuke on the other hand just sweatdropped, and I bet 'I can't believe I know these people' was going through his mind.

"What is Icha Icha Paradise?" Takuya asked.

Now both Naruto and I were on the ground laughing. So since Kakashi-sama and Sasuke didn't seem to have any inclination to answer the goggle clad lizard's question, Serina did, "A book about a bunch of things that we can't talk about in this world."

"Why not? To many cuss words or gore?" How innocent. Naruto and I are way worse than them…well Naruto was anyway.

"No. Just stuff that five-year-olds aren't supposed to know about." Serina tried to explain without actually explaining.

"What?" Takuya asked, not seeming to catch on. Yeah, they are seriously innocent or just slow. Kouichi started to blush and I realized that he'd caught on.

Then Tomoki seemed to realize something as well, "Is it that stuff that I'm learning right now?" Seriously, they teach this stuff in their schools? And we're the perverts. Tch, whatever.

Still Serina seemed to know what he was talking about. "The weird awkward stuff?"

Tomoki nodded. "Mhm. That's it."

Now it was Takuya's turn to blush with a muttered 'oh'

"Pervert" Kouji muttered.

By now it was getting hard for even Sasuke to cover up his chuckling. He actually turned his head away to hide it. And Kakashi-sama on the other hand, had depression rolling of him in waves. Priceless. Absolutely priceless. You know, I think Jiriaya would be beyond tortured by the limits of this world. Serves the old pervert right.

Naruto isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he can be pretty vigilant when he wants to. And annoying. Sasuke is definitely one of those times. Even when he was laughing as hard as I was, he still caught Sasuke trying to hide his amusement. So naturally, Naruto being Naruto and all, he stood up, still laughing, and grabbed Sasuke's cheeks and tugging on it, "Come on Sasuke, smile. You know you want to."

I simply laughed harder.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

**Tobi's POV**

Where am I going?

**~In circles?~**

No…just familiar patterns

**~in circles~**

No! …okay fine…_maybe_.

**~Idiot~**

Meanie!

**~Child~**

Very old person.

**~Very good comeback~**

Really? Thanks

Madara groan **~I'm stuck inside a complete imbecile~**

..:Xx0o0xX:..

**Sakura's POV**

Sasuke stood, probably figuring it was time to leave. Without even thinking about it, I raced to stop him and Naruto was right beside me.

"Not three times Sasuke." I growled, knowing that somehow, if we didn't get him back now then we never would. And that couldn't happen, it hurt too much.

Sasuke looked in between us, seeming unfazed. He'd slipped into that stupid mask again. I couldn't stop myself from glowering. He isn't even giving us a second glance, we're still just in the way to him!

**~Hit him. That'll get his attention.~**

_…For once that's a good idea Inner._

**~Why thank you~**

Give it a second.

**~HEY! What's that supposed to mean?!~**

Choosing to ignore that last question I took Inners advice and punched him square in the jaw.

He was taken so off guard that he took the full force of the hit instead of only part of it. Needless to say, he ended up flat on his ass and rubbing his cheek. Serves him right. Maybe he shouldn't underestimate me.

"What was that for?" Sasuke hissed. Oops, either I hit him harder than I thought I did or Sasuke just can't take a hit.

"Would you have listened either way?" I asked.

He didn't answer though, he knew I was right..

"You shouldn't take her so lightly anymore, Sasuke." Naruto stated softly, well aware what I am capable of now.

"Oh really?"

"If we still had chakra that would have hurt a whole lot more, you know." Naruto continued, speaking mostly from experience. I have after all punted him from Konoha to Suna on one occasion.

Sasuke simply grunted disbelievingly. I swear. The thing he hates the most is being called weak, but he'll go ahead and call others around him weak. Perhaps if I hit him again, he'll get off that stupid high horse of his. But for the moment, I chose to wait to see if he'd come off it on his own.

"You don't believe me fine. It'll be your funeral." Gotta love Naruto, he'll always vouch for me.

"What reason do I have for staying?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Oh I don't know" I started. "Maybe that we're teammates?"

"Or how about _family_?" Naruto tacked on.

"Unless we really mean so little to you." I continued.

He stayed silent.

"Oh right sorry, killing your brother is so much more important." Naruto growled..

**Kouichi's POV**

Sasuke stood and as he began to turn, Sakura and Naruto were instantly in front of him. Wow, how fast. Then Sakura growled and a second later Sasuke was on the ground rubbing his cheek and Sakura was pulling her arm back. She hit him. And hard too, from the looks of it

"What was that for?" Sasuke hissed.

"Would you have listened either way?" It was only to get his attention? But wasn't he originally looking at them?

Sasuke looked away.

"You shouldn't take her so lightly anymore, Sasuke." Anymore? Was there a time when he did?

"Oh really?"

"If we still had chakra that would have hurt a whole lot more, you know." Chakra, weren't they talking about that earlier? Does it enhance abilities or something? Is that way he would have been hurt more? It's hard to imagine Sakura could pack such a punch.

Sasuke grunted, sounding disbelieving. How can he be disbelieving with knowledge like that. Well they did know each other before now, maybe he knows something about Sakura that would cause such a reaction to Naruto's words.

"You don't believe me fine. It'll be your funeral."

It took a bit of time before Sasuke finally spoke up, "What reason do I have for staying?"

"Oh I don't know" Sakura started, not sounding clueless in the least. In fact she sounded quite angry with Sasuke, "Maybe that we're teammates?" Friends was the translation that echoed in my head when she said teammates.. They sure do care for him, to put with such an attitude.

"Or how about _family_?" Naruto tacked on. Family? They're that close? Then why is Sasuke acting like this?

_Flashback_

_Sakura sighed, "like from their 'world' or our 'world'" Not on this end, at least I don't think there are. She still doesn't seem to believe the whole 'other dimensions' thing._

_Naruto looked up, "Yeah, like ours specifically."_

_The mouse caught on immediately "Oh yeah Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kabuto and some of Akatsuki."_

_"Um question." Izumi asked. "Why did this Sasuke person turn sides?"_

_"Personal Reasons" The mouse specified._

_End Flashback_

Why did Sasuke turn on them?

Sasuke stayed silent but they weren't done yet: "Oh right sorry, killing your brother is so much more important."

Oh crap.

Cue outburst from Kouji in 3…2…1

**Kouji's POV **

Sasuke stood and as he began to turn, Pinky and Blondy were instantly in front of him. Then Pinky growled and a second later Sasuke was on the ground rubbing his cheek and Sakura was pulling her arm back from having punched the guy.

"What was that for?" Sasuke hissed.

"Would you have listened either way?"

Sasuke looked away.

"You shouldn't take her so lightly anymore, Sasuke."

"Oh really?"

"If we still had chakra that would have hurt a whole lot more, you know."

Sasuke grunted in disbelief.

"You don't believe me fine. It'll be your funeral."

"What reason do I have for staying?" Selfish much? I know I don't have much room to talk on the whole distrusting thing, but doesn't he know them? They can be annoying yeah, but is it really necessary to be so harsh?

"Oh I don't know" Pinky growled sarcastically.. "Maybe that we're teammates?" I wonder why they want him back so badly. If he's just going to be an asshole to them, teammates or no, why put up with him?

"Or how about _family_?" Blondy tacked on. That must be why. But that doesn't answer why he cares so little. If he's family to them, then how can he be so cruel? I glanced at Kouichi. I know I wouldn't even dare to hurt him.

Why did Sasuke turn on them?

Sasuke stayed silent but they weren't done yet: "Oh right sorry, killing your brother is so much more important."

* * *

Katt: Apple~chan, you're evil. REVIEW YOU PANSIES!!!

Apple: I know I am, Katt. Maybe this way they'll review. Since Katt already said my first ending sentence here's the ending one: Criticism is forever welcome.


	7. Mishaps

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter:** Six – Misgivings

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Word Count: **800

**Disclaimer:** if you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine. My two best friends invented this as a comic. I'm merely putting it into words. Round of applause for their awesome job.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

**Akatsuki**

KABOOM!

All three akatsuki members were sent in all different directions. Deidara, of course stayed where he was.

Well that's odd, he'd learned self destruct.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

**Sakura's POV**

I really didn't think there would be consequence to Naruto's comment, aside from Sasuke glaring furiously at us of course. I really didn't imagine Kouji all but growling "What?" but he did, it seemed like he couldn't grasp just why that would be Sasuke's goal. But I suppose that would make sense. Especially with the facts, not that Sasuke knows them of course.

"Uh…Kouji?" Kouichi ventured timidly.

"What?" Kouji growled in reply.

Huh, Kouji, Kouichi. Are they related or something? Maybe this isn't the time to be pondering that though…

"Maybe we should listen first, then jump to conclusions." Well there's an idea.

"Why? It's pretty simple. He wants to kill his brother. No conclusions to jump to." Kouji stated in a quiet menacing voice.

"your right." Naruto agreed "it is that simple." Naruto, shut up. I swear, sometimes he just needs to wise up and see that this isn't the best conversation.

I glanced Kakashi-sama and when I saw him glance back at me I leaned over, "Something tells me we should change the topic."

Kakashi-sama nodded, "Question is, how?"

I glanced around me and he did to. Then I spotted Kouichi, who right now had his hand to his forehead. Bingo. "Hey, Kouichi, what's a good change of topic?"

He looked up, seeming to think about it for a moment then he shrugged, "Something embarrassing to him, I guess."

Mmkay. "Which would be…"

"A 'light' joke." A light joke? The heck? Nope never mind, I don't think I want to know. So what would be a light joke?

"Return to the light?" Kakashi asked out of the blue.

Of course, only certain things never escape Naruto's notice so he turn with a confused face, "What was that kakashi-sensei?"

He sighed and tried again, louder this time, "Return to the light, Sasuke" And Kakashi-sama being his normal self he just had to go and make it all dramatic. This comment earned him a death glare courtesy of Sasuke. But that's not what got my attention, what got my attention was that every one of the other kids burst out laughing. I quirked an eyebrow, what's so funny? I mean, even Kouichi is chuckling. The only one who isn't is Kouji, but he is busy face-palming while muttering under his breath

"Was that really necessary?" He growled, but he wasn't looking at Kakashi-sama, no he was staring pointedly at Kouichi.

Kouichi in turn attempted an innocent look, which is honestly kinda cute…"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kouji" He's not very good at this whole lying innocent thing is he?

"Suuuuuuure you don't." Kouji stated in return.

"I got a question." Naruto stated, "Why was that whole 'return to the light' thing funny?"

"Oh" Takuya started, "Remember how we said we were legendary warriors?"

"Well Kouji's the warrior of light."Kouichi finished. Oh. I couldn't help but start laughing. Seriously, just the thought. It kind of reminds me of that time when Naruto first returned and Konohamaru used the double knock out. I felt the heat raise to my cheeks. Oops. Maybe I shouldn't have thought about that with Sasuke right in front me.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Kisame rubbed his head. Note to self, ball or not Deidara can still make things explode. Namely himself. Ow. Well that most certainly hurt, maybe he could try and talk Itachi out of beating the blonde to a would be bloody pulp. It would certainly be more preferred health wise. Looking around he found Deidara where he'd self destructed, and Sasori across the clearing. But there was just one problem.

Where the hell was Itachi?

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Itachi found himself not just across the clearing but over quite a bit of the forest, fortunately for him his fall was broken. So it wasn't too hard to sit up and look around him. He sure wasn't with the others, that's for sure. But he is around others. Question is, are they a threat?

Looking down he found himself sitting on a yellow mouse.

Said yellow mouse chose that exact moment to look up.

"ITACHI!"

* * *

Katt: Apple~chan is feeling evil today, ne?

Apple: yup, yup. =D

Katt: um….I have no promises, beware of Naruto bashing in the near future…

Apple: don't forget the chance of other bashings…

Katt: Oh yeah, THAT. Eheeheheheee…

Apple: Well anyway, Review please. Criticism is forever welcome.


	8. Are The Mishaps Done Yet?

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter:** Seven – Are the Mishaps Done Yet?

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Word Count: **1,002

**Disclaimer:** if you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine. My two best friends invented this as a comic. I'm merely putting it into words. Round of applause for their awesome job.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Couldn't that blonde just _once_ not put him in areally troublesome situations? What was he thinking? Of course Deidara couldn't, he lives to torture Itachi. Well, he can pummel that idiotic blonde ball later, right now though he had to figure out a way out of this. He doesn't have Sharingan and the blonde idiot under him already identified him as Itachi. Well that unless he makes them believe differently…problem is, he can't talk, Sasuke'll recognize his voice right away, well if he is here.

"Naruto" A pink puffball started in a sickening sweet voice, Haruno, Sakura, there isn't anyone else he can think of associated with the blonde jinchuriki and she has pink hair. The mouse that is _still_ under him started to look panicked. Oh, Haruno must have one of those too sweet smile/voice equals even more danger than being furious types. So of course he moved so that he was of off the Uzumaki brat and near the edge of the clearing. Glancing around, he realized all he had to do was disappear while every one was paying attention to those two. "What proof do you have that, that is Itachi?"

"He's a weasel and Itachi means weasel, doesn't it? So it's got to be Itachi." He took two steps back. Mikoto and Fugaku just _had_ to name him Itachi, didn't they?

"That could also be a coincidence" Haruno volleyed back. One would think that she'd be all for being suspicious of him. What with the fact that she probably hates him for doing what he did to Sasuke. Either way, skedaddling would be a very good idea right now, so he did glancing once around the clearing, he bounded as quickly off into the forest and in the direction of the others. What he did realize was that in that one glance around the clearing, he'd used hypnosis.

And of course the common reaction that followed is everyone falling asleep.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

**Sakura's POV**

I opened my eyes groggily. What the hell happened? I remember Kouji getting angry when learning that Sasuke wants to kill Itachi, then Kakashi making that 'return to the light' comment and then out of no where a weasel landed on Naruto. Naruto accused the weasel of being Itachi and I started arguing with Naruto about that fact and then everything went black.

I groaned.

Aw shit. That _was_ Itachi. Smart move there Sakura. I heard Inner laugh in the back of my head and distractedly told her to shut up, this just made her laugh all the harder. Stupid Inner.

I climbed to my feet and everyone else seemed to be doing the same. Well almost everyone. Kouichi and Kouji had somehow ended up lying next to each other curled up.

3…

2…

1…

HOW CUTE!

I mean yeah, the double knockout was something, but this is just plain cute. Honestly, how can it be anything but? Very simply it can't. I've never seen brotherly love like this, I mean I've run into patience with brothers, but that's not the same. This is just because the two fell asleep next to each other and instinctively drew closer together. But that by no means makes it any less cute. Plus, I'm not totally sure if they are brothers.

"Blackmail!" Takuya laughed, "Now where's a camera when you need one?"

I stared. Seriously? But I guess if I caught Sai and Naruto in the same position I'd do the same damn thing, and even go so far as to tell Ino so that they'd never live it down. So I merely shrugged. "I think it's cute."

He blinked at me, but before he could open his mouth, Izumi was already speaking, "I think so too."

I smiled and made my way to her, ignoring the odd looks we were getting, "Well, then I think we're going to be good friends Izumi."

She laughed, "Me too."

"Sakura…" Naruto started trailing off, I know what he meant.

"Hey, this" I motioned to Kouji and Kouichi; I still think they're brothers or something "is cute. That thing with Konohamaru was totally perverted." That earned the two of us questionable looks, but again before anyone could say anything there was a groan.

The groan obviously came from the dog-like still asleep character. He drowsily sat up and sneezed before rubbing his left eye with his left paw, then using the same one to wipe his nose of any potential mucus. The crazy, odd and funny thing was that Kouichi mirrored his movements the whole way through. Okay seriously, they are definitely brothers and even possibly twins, that's the only way something so odd can happen. Besides, Kouji's still mostly leaning on Kouichi and since he doesn't seem the trusting type, so this public display of affection can only mean they're really close brothers.

It took a few seconds for the two to actually wake up and open they're eyes completely, but when they did the first thing out of Kouji's mouth was, "One word Takuya and you'll regret it, _majorly_."

The boy on the receiving end of the stick only laughed though, "Whatever you say, Kouji, whatever you say."

"I really hate hypnosis" I whipped around to see Serina trail off, muttering darkly to herself. It was something about getting revenge with a reverse blade or something to that degree, at least that's what I think I heard.

"Hypnosis?" I echoed. I don't think I've heard of such and ability.

She nodded, "It's the ability to put someone or some people to sleep. I believe Sasuke also has this technique."

"You mean to say that, that _was_ Uchiha, Itachi?" Sasuke snarled menacing.

Serina laughed nervously, taking a step back, "Maaaaybe."

* * *

Yeah, here's the next update. Sorry it took long than usual, it was a pain in the ass. I'm actually updating by myself so you won't have any of Katt's commentary but that's okay. This story isn't far from over by the way. I haven't decided how many chapters are left, but I'm pretty sure it's less than eight. Review please. Criticism is forever welcome.


	9. Return to the Light

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter:** Eight – Return To The Light!

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Word Count: **1,387

**Disclaimer:** if you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine. My two best friends invented this as a comic. I'm merely putting it into words. Round of applause for their awesome job.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

**Kouji's POV**

I won't lie. Sasuke's an idiot. I mean seriously, who _wants_ to kill their brother? Not me. No matter what he's done, you should love your brother cause he's family. Besides, what's the big deal with this Itachi guy? Yeah, he knocked us out, which I do not appreciate but unless he's…oh. That's why Sasuke looks ready to blow a gasket. Itachi _is_ his brother. Well that would certainly make a lot more sense.

Still. He should be angry that he couldn't make amends.

Wait. Why does Sasuke hate Itachi?

I hadn't realized I'd vocalized the question until Sasuke turned fuming eyes on me. He'd better not start something, he'll regret it. "He killed my entire clan to test his abilities."

…What? He killed his own family to see what he could do? No "No way. There has to be a better reason. You're his brother, shouldn't you believe that too?" By now everyone in our group was paying attention to our conversation, except Pinky and the little mouse Serina. That didn't really interest me though

Now he turned fully to me, "Oh yeah like what?" Pinky looked away, her eyes on the ground. She knows something. So does Serina. Note to self: figure it out. What I found the oddest was that Nii-san was paying just a bit more attention to Pinky, as if he wanted to know what was on her mind. But why in the world would he want to know? Well, he has always been caring for those around him, so I guess that would be why. He just wants to make sure she's okay. I smiled proudly inwardly. That's my twin.

Oh right. Sasuke asked a question. Completely spaced that for a moment. Why _would_ someone kill their whole family? "On orders, did you ever think of that? Besides, why would he kill the whole family and leave you alive." Now Pinky's head shot up, startling Nii-san in the process.

"That's impossible, why would the Hokage order such a thing? The Uchiha clan was an asset to Konoha. And I was left alive because I wasn't worth killing." Does he hear himself? How is _any_ of that even slightly make since.

I couldn't help shaking my head. "You're an idiot." Plain and simple.

**Sakura's POV**

Oh freakin' wow. He hit the nail on the head. Either he knows more than he's letting on, which isn't impossible but not very probable, or he's just a really good guesser. It's most likely the latter. I wonder how smug he'd be if he knew his guess was right?

I looked in between the two teens in Pokemon form then to the badger beside me. Sasuke was something of an instigator as is, what's Kouji? "Kouichi, if Sasuke said something provocative would Kouji retaliate?"

Said teen looked at me, "Is that what you've been worrying about?"

I double blinked. Then smiled, "No, it's something else."

**~Not completely.~**

_So? He doesn't need to know that. I haven't even told Naruto or Kakashi. I'll admit that I could get along real well with him, but that doesn't mean I can just go blabbing Konoha's secrets._

"Oh." Kouichi nodded. "Well if Sasuke says something that ticks Kouji off enough then it could start an argument." Now it was my turn to bob my head.

**~You know, I don't recall asking why you couldn't tell him.~** right then I could see her grin mischievously in the my mind. **~Nor do I remember asking your opinion of Kouichi. Though now that you– ~**

_Shut up, Inner, just shut up_

Her laughter rang loudly throughout my head and I tried my best to block her out. What Kouichi is saying is more important anyway.

**~HEY!~**

Now I laughed. "Well, then I hope it doesn't turn physical."

Kouichi threw me a questioning look that turned into understanding a few moments later. "I take it Sasuke's…"

"Prideful" I finished, "He has a superiority complex of sorts, it's infuriating really."

He was just about to reply when Kouji used the stick, excuse me, branch in his grasp to hit Sasuke. Oh no. As to emphasize Kouichi face-palmed. I chose not to comment and instead glanced between Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto shrugged and Kakashi kept his nose in that accursed not-supposed-to-be-allowed book. Then I looked to the fighting dog-like creatures. Forget it. It's not worth it. Kudos to Kouji if he wins both the fight and the argument, but if he doesn't, then I'm sure he'll win later. He just doesn't seem like the losing type.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Sasuke was sulking. I had to smile, not many could accomplish making the stubborn black haired teen sulk. Not so openly anyway. Well still, "Props to your brother Kouichi" I told the golden creature beside me.

"He seems to get a lot of those and angry faces, hey wait how'd you know we were brothers?"

I double blinked not realizing I'd vocalized what I thought the two's relation to each other was, and gotten it right. "I didn't. But come on, Kouji, Kouichi. Either your guy's parents were good friends, liked the names or your brothers."

"All of those seem pretty probable, don't you think?"

"You two seem close."

"Coincidence?

"That's why it's guess work. I hadn't meant to say it. It slipped and I'm happy to know I'm right, but I was just guessing."

"Then great guessing."

I smiled. My guessing usually is dead on. It's nice to know it was dead on about getting along with him as well. "Thank you. So just by curiosity, who's the older one and by how long?"

"Me. And like a minute or so. We're twins."

I blinked, one of my assumptions were right again. Huh, that's certainly different seeing as I really didn't have any groundwork for the assumptions. "Really? I always wondered what it'd be like to have a twin."

He shrugged. "It has its advantages."

"So does that mean you two look alike?"

"Yeah, for the most part."

Somewhere in the background I heard a snort "Finally. Someone handed teme's butt to him."

"Naruto, stop teasing Sasuke otherwise _you'll_ get your butt handed to you." I threw over my shoulder. A gulp was the retort. I sighed. I guess it's time to deal with the problem that is Sasuke. I turned to face the black and yellow dog. "Hey, Sasuke. What do you plan to do now?"

He looked at me like I was an idiot. "What do you think?"

Naruto jumped on the chance, "You're finally going to ditch the pedophile and return home to Konoha with us?"

I snorted. Ever the optimist isn't he?

Sasuke shook his head slowly. "Did you seriously just call Orochimaru a pedophile, Dobe?"

"Well what else do you call an over 50 year old guy who said and I quote 'I want your body'?

My eyebrow twitched. Since when did Naruto know how to twist facts in his favor? "Naruto, there _is_ such a thing called 'tact'. Ever heard of it?"

"Oh come on, Sakura you know I'm right."

"And you know that's not what he meant"

"So? Fact is fact Sakura. Besides how _else_ was he going to go about it?"

I really wanted to find something hard and metal and start beating my head with it. "Naruto! I didn't want that image, thank you very much!" and without thinking about it I muttered "Yeesh, and I thought Konohamaru was bad." I hardly paid any attention to all the odd looks as well as Sasuke's building furious aura. He totally had this one coming; he should have known that from the start.

"Will the two of you shut up?"

We both turned to him, smiles on our faces. "No!"

"If I say yes then will you?"

I froze. Did he just imply what I think he did. Naruto though wasted no time in pumping his fists in the air. "Yeah! I told you I'd win. I _told_ you!"

Kouji face-palmed and I laughed. Finally, it took him long enough.

* * *

Well, one more chapter to go. Yes I know it was short but there was a point to it. Review please. Criticism is forever welcome.


	10. Homeward Bound

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter:** Nine – Homeward Bound

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Word Count: **314

**Disclaimer:** if you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine. My two best friends invented this as a comic. I'm merely putting it into words. Round of applause for their awesome job.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

**Sakura's POV**

"Quiet, dobe." Sasuke growled, when the blonde simply would not shut his mouth or stop taunting.

I snorted softly, "Sasuke, you had this coming and you know it."

He threw a glare my way "No I didn't, I thought you two could be mature enough not to do _this_!" 'This' meant Naruto who was currently parading around in a dance-like form going on about how he had finally won.

I glared right back, and for a brief moment Sasuke seemed surprised. "You mean him, I'm being perfectly mature about this."

Sasuke shrugged, "I've got to agree with that."

"Yes! Finally!" Serina burst out.

I double blinked. "What?"

"Well I finally got Mom's power temporarily so I can send all of you home." She explained, very nearly tripping of her words. Whoa, whoa, wait. Did she just say, _mom_?

"Um…who _is_ your mom?" Kouichi asked taking the words right out of my mouth. Really, I haven't met someone that I'm so compatible with in such a long time.

"Oh, she's the most powerful pokemon and controls dark, light, a few other stuff. Oh and she's the one who can take other's into other dimensions."

I'm pretty sure we all stared at her like she'd grown another head for _that_ statement. "but how…?" Though Kouji was the first to speak up.

"It's a long story." The little mouse stated simply. You know, I don't think I want to know.

"So wait…we can go home?" Takuya or Naruto. Naruto, it's gotta be. And sure enough, when I looked it was Naruto who had just closed his mouth.

"Yep!"

* * *

Yeah this is short and for that I'm incridibly sorry. Not much of an excuse for that...but turns out I did decide to write another chapter soo onward to the epilogue. Review please. Criticism is forever welcome.


	11. Epilogue

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter:** Ten - Epilogue

**Type:** Story – Complete

**Word Count: **600

**Disclaimer:** if you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine. My two best friends invented this as a comic. I'm merely putting it into words. Round of applause for their awesome job.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

In Konoha

"Hey, Kiba! Akamaru!" Sakura called to her long time friend from down the street. Said teen stopped to wait for her to catch up with Akamaru at his side. With a smile, the rosette dashed forward, absentmindedly dodging through the crowd. "Long time no see" she greeted as soon as she was two arms length from the brown haired dog lover.

Naruto, Kakashi-sama, Sasuke and herself had returned from the Pokemon World three weeks ago at which time Kiba had been gone on a mission with his team. And as fate would have it, the whole expirence in the other world was no more than three days. Yet she felt like it had been at least a month with how much had happened.

All four shinobi had agreed when questioned not to say anything of being in another world, she still had yet to figure out if the whole thing was an elaborate dream or not. But it couldn't have been, because Sasuke was back without much consequence, only a few weeks probation. But it wasn't ever going to see any of the six teens again, so it didn't matter.

Still…she would have liked to get to know Kouichi better….and see what he looked like. Also, there was that developing rivalry between Kouji and Sasuke, she wouldn't have minded being a spectator because there would be a good chance of Sasuke being put in his place.

Speaking of Sasuke…she'd have to tell him sooner or later since he's been pressing the subject of his elder brother. Damn, she should have never looked away and acted suspicious.

"No kidding, how have you been?: Kiba responded.

Sakura laughed at the irony of having that brief disruption – seeing as she didn't know what else to call it – in her life not so long ago, "Overwhelmed in my ever chaotic life" that seemed to sum it up "And yourself? How did the mission go?"

"The mission was a success, it wasn't easy though. I was actually just out for a stroll." Akamaru gave a bark. One of agreement, Sakura assumed.

Sakura laughed merrily once more. "That's good, mind if I join you?" she placed her still-gloved hand on Akamaru's back to pet him. The not-so-small-anymore dog seemed to grin as he nudged her in encouragement to keep her actions up. The kunoichi snorted but continued to pet the overgrown pup anyways.

"No and doesn't look like Akamaru does either, do you boy?" Akamaru barked

So the three continued on gradually making their way out of the market place and past the busy streets into the more remote clearings of Konoha.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

In Shinjuku

Kouichi sneezed abruptly as he walked beside his slightly younger twin.

Said twin swiveled his head to him, "You're not catching a cold are you?"

Kouichi shrugged, "Dunno. I hope not."

Suddenly Eri – Kouji's dog – barked and charged forward. He'd seen a squirrel Oh dear. In his mad dash he'd swept his owner off his feet and dragged him along. Kouichi sighed and chuckled at the same time as he chased after his beloved brother of fourteen.

Imagine their surprise when the squirrel seemed to yell the word 'help' as it disappeared, then the three found themselves in a grassy, tree surrounding clearing where the intersection on the road should have been.

* * *

I hope this makes up for the last chapter being so incredibly short. And this is offically the final chapter of this story. But as you can see I'm no where near done with this idea. The next story should be up soon and it will be called Did You Think We Were Done Yet? so if you enjoyed this one please read the next one. I hope you loved the story. I have to say I'm glad to finally be able to put a complete sign on one of my stories because this is the first story I've ever written start to finish. YAY Throw a party!!!! Ahem so anyway review please and critisicm is forever welcome. Don't forget to read the sequel as soon as I post it.


End file.
